


Pure and Genuine

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lazy Days, Pure Love, Winter days, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: It was pure, untainted by the world. Love seen at its most raw.





	Pure and Genuine

It was mid afternoon, just barely after three. Soft music played through the old radio that sat on the counter. An open half empty bottle of wine sat on the counter, two empty glasses sitting next to it, remnants of the drink still visible in them. A cookie platter, almost empty and covered in crumbs, sat precariously on the edge of the counter, a few cookies sitting on the far end keeping it from toppling over.

Gossamer curtains let the afternoon sun filter into the room, changing to colour slightly to a purple tint. One lone lamp shone, adding to the purple-orange haze of the sunlight, just barely illuminating the shadows. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon wafted through the air from the flickering candles. Laughter could be heard mixing with the music, as though it were part of the song.

Two boys stood in the empty space of the room, caught between the shadows in the kitchen and the light filtering in from the living room. They walked in lazy circles, some semblance of rhythm found only in the way they swayed. Their steps were offbeat and clumsy, but the smile they had were just as clumsy. Tan arms wrapped around a waist covered in a black tee, a set of gloved hands resting on top of them.

Hazy glances were shared between them, a comfortable silence broken only by the soft music and their laughter. Their minds were hazier than their gazes, victims of too much alcohol too soon. But it didn’t deter them. They were content on being in their little space, their lazy dancing.

A head tipped back, leaning against a dark blue clothed shoulder. A gentle kiss placed on a pale forehead. The slow movement of the boy turning around to face his other. Hands gripping the front of the shirt, another set resting on slender hips, pulling his close. Tender looks shared between them before eyes were closed.

Soft grazes of lips were shared, gentle yet fervent. A slight tip of the head, a slight pull, a collision of lips. The sweetness of cookies and the bitterness of wine mixing together pleasantly. Sloppy kisses dissolving into laughter in their alcohol addled brains. A forehead landing on a shoulder, the rumbling of a chest as the other was pulled closer, flush against him.

It was pure, untainted by the world. Love seen at its most raw. A lazy kind of love that was very rarely seen, only in the most intimate and unguarded of moments. Moments like this - lazy afternoons flooded with sunlight and liquid courage and crumbled sweetness. Moments where nothing in the world could tear them apart, where they were truly one.

Shared smiles and light laughter, given only to each other. Nothing could be sweeter. Not the cookies eaten not long before. Not the scents of the candles burning through the air. Not the light filtering in through gossamer curtains. Nothing compares to this moment, this love that they have. Nothing could be more perfect than the here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Sissi! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
